Watching Television
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Love is Out There" by BaronessBlixen, written as a birthday present to a wonderful friend! Daphne invites the younger Dr. Crane over to watch "The X-Files" again, but she ends up making a discovery that has nothing to do with the supernatural. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I don't watch _X-Files_, and I know next to nothing about the show, but "Love is Out There" was such a wonderful story, although I felt it was just a little bit incomplete. Despite my lack of knowledge of aliens and the like, I felt I could probably do something with it. This is what I came up with. I apologize in advance for any errors in details concerning _The X-Files_. Hope you enjoy this story, Anika! Thanks so much for all of your support!

Daphne checked her watch. It was Sunday night, nearly time for _The X-Files_ to come on. She felt a rush of excitement. Sure, she knew Dr. Crane and his father thought the show was silly, but Daphne loved it. The idea that there was something more in this world than could be explained by conventional science thrilled her. It made her own belief in her psychic visions seem so much more normal.

For once, the apartment was quiet. Dr. Crane was on a date, and his father was watching an American football match with his friends. Normally, Daphne would be grateful for the chance to watch her show in peace. But then she thought of the younger Dr. Crane. The poor thing was so lonely these days. Before she could talk herself out of it, she'd picked up the phone. "Hello, Dr. Crane. It's Daphne. If you aren't too busy, I thought maybe you'd like to come over and watch _The X-Files_ with me. It's coming on in just a few minutes." Daphne smiled, remembering last week. He'd happily watched the show with her and let her babble on about Scully and Mulder, and how she wondered if love was out there.

"Of course, Daphne. I'll be right there. Would you like me to bring some champagne?"

Daphne laughed. Only Dr. Crane would suggest something as fancy as that for a television show. "If you like. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Niles hung up the phone. He was grateful for the call. Even rereading a psychiatry journal could be boring at times. In truth, he didn't have much interest in science-fiction, but if Daphne called and asked him to watch a documentary about drying paint, he would say yes. As he gathered his things to leave, Niles thought of what she'd said last week. It pained him that she felt so alone. He hadn't had the nerve then to say what was in his heart, but as he got into his car and drove toward Elliot Bay Towers, he silently prayed that he would not make the same mistake again if the opportunity arose.

"You're right on time!" Daphne said when she opened the door. She pointed to the TV, where the opening theme was playing.

Niles smiled. "I came prepared." In his hands were a bottle of champagne, and a large bag of potato chips. "These are for you," he explained, handing her the bag.

"Well, thank you! I'll get us a bowl. Just make yourself comfortable." She pointed to the couch as she made her way toward the kitchen. Niles nodded and nervously sat. He looked warily at the TV, not knowing what to expect. But instead of aliens, or even the two FBI agents, he was relieved to see a commercial.

Daphne returned a moment later, with a bowl filled with the fresh chips and a glass of soda for herself. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

Niles smiled. "No, thank you. I wouldn't want you to miss your show."

Daphne took her seat beside him. "I know it's a bit silly for me to be so excited about a program like this. But really, believing in me powers isn't _that_ far from believing in things like this." She pointed to the screen.

"It's important to have something to believe in, even if no one else believes." Niles thought of the way his father and brother didn't always believe in the way he felt about Daphne.

Instead of answering him, Daphne merely smiled and squeezed his hand. The show was starting again now. Niles began to watch, not really following it. Daphne leaned forward, watching intently. She became so absorbed in the story, she nearly forgot Dr. Crane was there.

At the next commercial, Daphne turned to him. "Well, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Niles asked. He'd been too busy watching her to pay attention to the show.

"I asked what you thought of the show," Daphne answered.

"I'm afraid I wasn't really watching," Niles answered, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! This is probably bloody boring for you. I'm sure you have something much more exciting to do tonight. You can leave if you like." She said the words without anger. He'd been very sweet to come over, but there was no point in wasting his time.

Niles sighed. This was his moment. He needed to tell her the truth. All of it. "Daphne, do you remember what you told me last week?"

Daphne looked at him, not understanding.

"You were wondering about true love, and whether or not it's out there. It-it is. Or at least it can be. That's why I came here. Not because of your show. I'm sorry. But I know what it's like to feel all alone. I feel that way, too."

His words left her speechless. Her mind was spinning. She tried to understand what he was telling her, but it didn't make sense. For a moment, Daphne wondered if she'd somehow slipped into another dimension, and everything was backwards. Because if he was saying what she thought he was saying, then...no, he couldn't be saying that. Could he? "You do?" Daphne finally asked.

Niles nodded. "I wanted to say this last week, but Frasier showed up, and then..." He sighed deeply. "If you really want the truth, I've wanted to tell you all of this for a lot longer than that. There's no easy way to say this. Sometimes, I'm not very good with words. But what it boils down to is that I love you." He glanced at the screen, knowing he was making her miss the show. "I know this is a horrible time to tell you, but it just sort of came out."

The last thing on Daphne's mind right now was whatever agents Scully and Mulder were up to. Though she loved the show, what was going on right in front of her now was real life. "I can't believe this. You mean you sat here with me last week, watching me show, because you love me? And you came here again, knowing what I wanted to watch? Even your father and brother won't do that. As you can see, they've both found other places to be right now. But you're here because you didn't want me to be alone." Feeling tears forming in her eyes, there was nothing she could do but pull him into a hug.

"You don't ever have to be alone, Daphne. I'm sorry I had to tell you this now, but I couldn't help it. I hope you don't mind."

Daphne smiled. "No, I don't mind." Surprisingly, she turned off the TV. "I'm sure I can watch this some other time. Why don't we watch one of your brother's operas instead?"

Niles felt an unbelievable rush of love for her at that moment. He knew opera was hardly her favorite thing to watch. He would never have expected her to suggest it. "Are you sure? I don't what _you_ to be bored."

Once again, Daphne smiled. She touched his cheek gently. "It's all right. At the moment, I don't much care what I watch, as long as I've got you here beside me."

"I love you so much, Daphne. And thank you...for inviting me here, for giving me a chance to speak from my heart, and even being willing to give up a show I know you care about a great deal just for me. It means more than I could possibly say."

Daphne kissed him. "Well, it's just like Scully and Mulder always say: the truth is out there. I guess this time, it was right in front of me." She smiled as she turned the TV back on. She would keep watching _The X-Files_, she knew, but she had a feeling she probably wouldn't have as much time for television from now on.

**The End**


End file.
